parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 3: Prince Fleaswallow's Rap
Prince Fleaswallow's Rap, also known as Flea Market, is the third song you perform in PaRappa the Rapper during the third level of the game "My Dad's Gonna Bite Me!!" Cutscene The cutscene starts with Parappa driving away from his house, with his dad trying to chase after him shouting that Parappa only had his license ten minutes. The scene cuts to Sunny Funny, PJ Berri, and Katy Kat talking to each other when PaRappa stops his car near them. He walks out, much to the shock of the three. They all go on a drive somewhere. Eventually, PaRappa, as usual,they go to the mountains and the car backflips past a cliff.PaRappa begins to daydream about he and Sunny together, eventually causing him to crash into a truck, flinging them high into space. The car literally "hits the road" and breaks into pieces. PaRappa thinks about the consequences of his actions, and how he can regain the money. Finally, he says his catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" PaRappa goes to the flea market where he encounters Prince Fleaswallow, who tells him to follow his rap. After rapping,the car will look new. Stage The rap takes place under Fleaswallow's canopy in a flea market, obviously. Fleaswallow's goods can be found on the ground, ready to be sold. Other people's canopies are visible in the background. Lyrics Raahr. Reebit. I'm workin' in the flea market so early, I've been working here ever since my mama was a baby. Just because the rhythm is slow, that don't mean that you can't flow. In the rain or in the snow, Got the got the funky flow. 2x All you ever need is to be nice and friendly. 2x Remember, strike it rich the key is love. Save everybody from way up above. I can sell a bottle cap like this, (I will try to sell a cap like this,) 2x I never dreamed it would be like this, '' ''I am the number one ruler of the seven seas. The skunk over here will bring you luck, The pump over here comes with a truck, Oh yes, I had a lot of lot of fun, I made a lot of bucks and now I'm on the run. In the rain or in the snow, Got the funky funky flow. 2x Ha ha ha, let me tell you something that I never tell you before. Listen this! I have never sold everything, everything, '' ''You have never sold everything, everything, Money, money, money, is all you need. 2x During level Cool Entrance O, oh! You're too wicked for me! You don't understand what is love. Frogs need to hybernate! Wake me up if you have any trouble! Ribbit! Cool Fail (Ha ha) I knew it's a no! I know you need my love! Come on, I'll teach you again! Say it to ya! Bad The bass of the instrumental will stop playing, and Prince Fleaswallow's stall will start to shake. Awful The instrumental will sound more off, Prince Fleaswallow's stall will shake even more, almost falling, and a sombrero will fall on Parappa. End of level dialogue Good Prince Fleaswallow: Hey hey! Your papa is gonna be very proud of you. Let me know if you have another flea market! I will help you... Or you'll help me... (Hehaha) PaRappa: You got that right teacher! Thanks a lot! Cool of children in background Prince Fleaswallow: Ya man! Ya man! Now you can get a better car than Joe Chin! Can I beg you a ride?... (Hahaha) PaRappa: Uh..Ah...sure! (Uh) But I need to get any car first! Bad/Awful Prince Fleaswallow's stall collapses. Prince Fleaswallow: (Uh, uh, Uh uh,) Come on, let's do it all over again, all together now! PaRappa: Are you serious?...Man... Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, a hub cap will fall on Parappa's head. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper